Increasing aircraft noise regulations necessitate reductions in aircraft noise. While engine noise is generally considered a main source of aircraft noise during take-off, interaction of air turbulence with aircraft structures may also be a source of noise. Furthermore, during a low engine power landing, interaction of the air turbulence with the aircraft structures may be a primary source of noise.